the secretly
by irengiovanny
Summary: YUNJAE ::- Aku mencintaimu, sungguh. Tapi sungguh aku hanya ingin melihat orang kucintai bahagia. - Kim Jaejoong - biarlah aku mencintaimu dalam diamku tanpa perlu kau tau. - Jung Yunho


The secretly

Cast yunho, jae, junsu, changmin.. Yunjae

Ff kedua ku moga suka yaa :)

Warning... Ffnya boys love/yaoi/gak suka jangan baca yaa...

- Aku mencintaimu, sungguh. Tapi sungguh aku hanya ingin melihat orang kucintai bahagia. - Kim Jaejoong

- biarlah aku mencintaimu dalam diamku tanpa perlu kau tau. - Jung Yunho

*note all jae pov

**note junsu nanti dipanggil jjun yaa sama jae

Pagi ini disebuah sekolah seperti kegiatan pagi yang sebelumnya kulakukan, yaitu memandangnya, melihatnya dari jauh. Melihat Yunho bercanda bersama teman-temannya.

"Sudah puas melihatnya?" tanya junsu yang ternyata memergokiku sedang melihatnya

"Junsu-ie kau membuatku kaget... Haish..." lonjakku kaget

"Hehehe abis ku perhatikan dari tadi kau tampak bahagia memperhatikan seseorang, kau memperhatikan dia yaa" goda junsu

"Kau tau su, aku menyukainya tapi kau tau bukan dia itu populer tidak sepertiku yang culun ini" kataku pelan

"Sudahlah ayo masuk bentar lagi kim songsaenim datang" ajak junsu

Aku dan junsu pun berjalan menuju kelas

••••

Tanpa terasa hari pun beranjak ke sore dan saatnya pulang, tapi saatnya pulang tidak seperti biasa pada umumnya

"Jae ayo pulang" ajak junsu

Aku pun menganggukkan kepalaku cepat

Tapi tiba-tiba pintu kelas yang tadinya terbuka langsung tertutup menyisakan 3 orang didalam kelas tersebut. Aku, yunho dan junsu

"Sebelum kalian pulang ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu junsu" tanya yunho ramah

"Denganku? Ada apa yun" tanya junsu bingung bercampur penasaran

"Aku menyukaimu junsu sejak dulu, would you be mine?" tanya yunho gugup

Aku menatap yunho dengan tatapan tidak percaya 'Yunho menyukai junsu. Harusnya aku sadar sedari dulu. Yunho dan aku begitu berbeda.' kataku dalam hati

Keadaan pun mulai hening, junsu tak berani berkata-kata sedangkan yunho terus menanti jawabannya.

"Sudah sore, sebaiknya aku segera pulang. Jjun aku pulang dulu tapi congrats jjun dan yunho, kalian jadian" kataku ramah sambil mencoba memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi. Aku pun bergegas pulang. Rasanya menyesakkkan mengatakannya seperti itu. 'Disini sakit sekali rasanya' kataku dalam hati

•••

Keesokkan harinya, disekolah para murid heboh dengan berita jadiannya yunho dan junsu.

"Liat mereka.. Cocok sekali" seru salah seorang siswa

"Yang satu tampan sekali, yang satu cantik sekali. Mereka saling melengkapi" seru siswa yang lain

Dan aku hanya terdiam memandang yunho dan junsu. 'Yunho dan junsu cocok sekali' kataku dalam hati

Yunho dan junsu pun bergandengan tangan menuju bangku kelas.

Biasanya junsu akan duduk denganku dan bangku yang ditempati yunho biasanya akan kosong, tapi kali ini

"Jae bolehkah aku meminta tolong padamu" tanya yunho ramah

"Yaa ada apa?" jawabku ramah

"Kau duduk di tempatku, aku mau duduk dengan kekasihku" pinta yunho ramah

"Baiklah, aku mengerti" jawabku ramah

Aku pun segera membereskan barang-barangku dan pindah ketempat yunho. Junsu pun hanya mampu memandangku dengan tatapan meminta maaf.

Bukan maksudku untuk marah kepada junsu karena sudah merebut orang kusukai, hanya saja aku sedang tidak ingin memandangnya karena itu akan melukaiku lagi.

••••

Songsaenim pun masuk tak berapa lama

"Maaf songsaenim terlambat, ada siswa baru yang akan bersekolah disini" kata songsaenim ramah

"Songsaenim, cewek atau cowok siswa barunya?"tanya salah seorang siswa

"Laki-laki" jawab songsaenim

Lalu seorang siswa pun masuk kedalam kelas dan suasana kelas pun menjadi gaduh

"Perkenalkan namaku Shim Changmin" jawab changmin seraya membungkukkan badan

"Changmin" seruku kaget

"Annyeong baby joongie" jawab changmin cenggir

"Nah changmin kau duduklah dengan jaejoong" jawab songsaenim ramah

Changmin pun bergegas menuju tempatku

"Baiklah pelajaran segera kita mulai" kata songsaenim tegas

"Changmin apa yg kau lakukan disini?" tanyaku pelan begitu changmin tiba dikursi sebelahku

"Nanti kuceritakan padamu baby, sekarang kita belajar dulu ne" jawab changmin pelan

'Ini sebenarnya apa yang terjadi. Kemarin yunho dan junsu jadian. Sekarang changmin datang kesini pula' tanyaku dalam hati

••••

Begitu jam istirahat tiba, siswi-siswi pun berdatangkan ketempatku dan changmin kecuali junsu dan yunho. Mereka seperti punya dunianya sendiri

'Aku dan changmin seperti pasangan suami istri yang baru saja melangsungkan pernikahan. Sedangkan kau dan junsu seperti pasangan yang seperti punya dunianya sendiri'

"Changmin oppa, bolehkah aku bertanya padamu?" tanya salah seorang siswi malu-malu

"Ada apa" jawab changmin ramah

"Kau sudah punya pacar belum oppa?" tanya siswi itu malu-malu

"Oppa jadi pacarku saja" jawab seorang siswi lantang

"Jangan, oppa jadi pacarku saja" jawab siswi lain menggoda

"Hahahaha sudah-sudah kalian ini, aku sudah memiliki tunangan. Mianhae aku tidak ingin tunanganku cemburu dan marah" jawab changmin ramah dan lantang

Pasangan yunho dan junsu pun langsung menoleh mendengar perkataan changmin

"Siapa oppa tunanganmu?" tanya salah seorang siswi lemas

"Kim Jaejoong atau baby joongieku" jawabnya seraya mendekap pinggang rampingku

Aku hanya terdiam mendengarkan perkataan changmin

"Kau tidak salah oppa, jaejoong oppa?! " pekik salah seorang siswi kaget

"Anni, kau tidak lihat babyku tampak menggoda dan manis" jawab changmin membelaku

Changmin pun langsung mengecup bibirku. Singkat.

"Woah slamat changmin jae. Aku tidak tau jae sudah punya seorang tunangan rupanya" kata yunho junsu bergandengan tangan begitu sampai tempatku dan changmin

dan itu pun membubarkan para siswi yang sedari tadi berkumpul ditempatku dan changmin

"Yaa kenalkan aku tunangan jae, changmin" kata changmin ramah

Changmin pun langsung melepaskan dekapannya dipinggangku dan langsung mengenggam tanganku

"Hai aku yunho, ini junsu kekasihku" jawab Yunho ramah

Aku hanya memandang pasangan yunho dan junsu dengan tatapan sulit diartikan

"Baby tumben kau pendiam sekali hari ini, kenapa?" tanya changmin penasaran

"Anni baby kau berhutang penjelasan padaku" jawabku pelan

"Akan kujelaskan, begitu kita sampai apartemen kita baby" jawab changmin pelan

"Kau jahat sekali jae meninggalkanku kemaren" seru junsu tiba-tiba

"Mianhae kemaren hari sudah sore jadi menurutku sebaiknya aku segera pulang agar tidak ada yang khawatir denganku" jawabku pelan

'Lagipula aku juga ingin melihat acara kau menerima yunho sebagai kekasihmu. Kau tahu itu akan menyakitiku' tambahku dalam hati

"Kenapa juga kau tidak pernah bercerita kau sudah punya tunangan?" tanya junsu penasaran

"Aku tidak mau saja dianggap pembohong karenakan dia selama ini tinggal di jepang" jawabku pelan

'Lagian jika aku mengatakannya kau tentu menyuruhku untuk melupakan yunho' tambahku dalam hati

Aku dan junsu saling memandang satu sama lain entah apa yang dipikirkan namun dari tatapannya seolah-olah mengatakan 'Kau mencintai yunho dan tunanganmu jae'

•••••

"Nah begitulah ceritanya baby" kata changmin panjang lebar dan aku pun hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarkannya. Sekarang aku dan changmin pun berada diapartemen yang cukup mewah, perabotan-perabotannya pun terbilang cukup mahal

"Ya, aku mengerti. Sekarang istirahatlah dulu baby kau tampak lelah" kataku pelan

"Arra baby aku akan segera istirahat" jawab changmin lembut.

Changmin pun segera mengecup bibirku singkat lalu beranjaklah dia pergi kekamar

Aku pun segera menelepon junsu, aku paham terlalu banyak hal yang harus ku bicarakan dengan junsu

••••

Suasana cafe sore ini tidaklah begitu ramai mungkin dikarenakan hujan yang turun dengan derasnya. Pukul 17.30 begitulah yang tertera di jam digitalku, begitu tadi aku meliriknya sebentar sambil menyerumput capucino yang kupesan tadi

"Jjun kau dimana sudah jam segini pula" gerutuku pelan

Tringg

Tampak seseorang datang ke cafe ini dengan pakaian yang cukup santai, kaos v neck dengan celana jins cukup membuatnya terlihat santai

"Jjun" panggilku

Segeralah dia menoleh dan bergegas menghampiriku

"Maaf aku terlambat, hujan dan macet" jawabnya meminta maaf

"Anni gwencana, kau memesan dulu?"tawarku pelan

junsu segera memesan satu gelas mocca hangat

"Pantas saja changmin bilang kau menggoda dan manis, ternyata" goda junsu

"Yaaa kau ini" jawabku sebal

"Jadi jae apa yang harus kau ceritakan padaku" tanya junsu penasaran

"Kau tahu kan aku mencintai yunho tapi aku sudah punya tunangan, apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanyaku pelan

"Lebih tepatnya kau mencintai kekasihku tapi kau sudah mempunyai tunangan" jawab junsu meralat kataku

"Yaa seperti itu jjun, apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanyaku pelan

"Lupakan kekasihku atau kau tinggalkan tunanganmu itu" jawab junsu enteng

"Seandainya bisa semudah itu jjun... Sayangnya tidak semudah itu" jawabku pelan

"Maksudmu apa jae?" tanya junsu penasaran

"Kau tahu aku dari kecil sudah diberitahu bahwa aku sudah dijodohkan dengan changmin. Awalnya kurasa aku bisa menerimanya namun sejak bertemu yunho semua berubah" jawabku panjang lebar

"Maksudmu?" tanya junsu penasaran

"Aku ingin bersama yunho, menghabiskan sisa waktuku dengannya. Melihat anak-anak aku dan yunho lahir, tumbuh besar sampai mereka menikah tapi kejadian yunho menembakmu itu menyadarkanku" kataku pelan

"Maaf jae kau tahu kejadian waktu itu membuatku bingung sekaligus kaget"sesal junsu

"Anni jjun kau tidak salah. Kau tahu itu menyadarkanku bahwa suatu saat nanti akan tiba saatnya dia mencintai seseorang dan itu bukan aku"jawabku pelan

"Jae..."jawab junsu sedih

"Aku harus segera bersiap jika hal itu tiba. Lagipula nanti pada akhirnya aku akan menjadi nyonya shim" jawabku menerawang

"Jae... Kau tau aku bisa saja memutuskan yunho untukmu"jawab junsu pelan

"Anni jangan kau lakukan itu... Kau harus bisa membahagiakannya Jjun... Aku percaya padamu, kau pasti bisa membahagiakannya" jawabku pelan namun pasti

'kenapa disini rasanya menyakitkan sekali' kataku dalam hati

"Jaee... Aku merasa seperti orang jahat, merebut kebahagianmu..." sesal junsu

"Sudahlah jjun ini mungkin yang namanya takdir kali" jawabku pelan

"Jae kalau kau mau menangis, menangislah jangan ditahan" jawab junsu pelan

"Aku tidak pandai menyimpan rasa sakitku" kataku pelan yang terdengar lirih

'Seandainya aku bukanlah tunangan changmin, seandainya orang yang dicintai yunho bukanlah junsu, rasanya tidak akan sesakit ini' kataku dalam hati

Keadaan pun menjadi hening, junsu terus menatapku dengan pandangan tak tega dan aku menatap junsu sambil mencoba meyakinkan bahwa aku baik-baik saja meskipun hatiku cukup terluka dan perih.

••••

two month later

2 bulan berlalu dengan cepat tanpa terasa bagiku, junsu, yunho, changmin. 2 bulan kami sama-sama berjuang agar segera lulus sekolah dan tibalah hari pengumuman kelulusan itu tiba

"Akhirnya kita lulus juga, bagaimana baby kau senangkan, sehabis lulus kita menikah" seru changmin

Aku hanya tersenyum lirih mendengarnya

"Wah-wah kalian sudah mau menikah. Jangan lupa mengundangku dan junsu" seru yunho sambil mendekap junsu

"ehhh yunho lepaskan dulu dekapanmu, aku dan changmin masi harus ke ruang guru dulu sebentar" jawab junsu segera melepaskan pelukkan yunho dan dengan segera menarik changmin

"Baby tunggu aku di tempat parkir yaa" teriak changmin

Junsu dan changmin pun perlahan-lahan menghilang dari hadapanku

"Yun..."

"Jae..." panggil ku dan yunho secara bersamaan

"Kau duluan yun, ada apa?" tanyaku pelan

"Kau duluan saja jae" jawabnya lembut

"Baiklah aku duluan yaa" aku pun menghela nafas

Aku tahu ini kesempatanku yang terakhir karena mungkin setelah ini tidak akan ada kesempatan lagi

"Aku menyukaimu yun, anni mencintaimu. Maaf kalo perasaan ini salah. Maaf kalo hal ini membuatmu terkejut tapi berbahagialah yun. Berbahagialah dengan junsu. Aku percaya kau bisa membahagiakannya. Dan terima kasih untuk segala hal yang kau berikan padaku. Aku pergi. Ku harap jika nanti kita bertemu lagi aku bisa menjadi teman baikmu. Annyeong" kataku pelan

Aku pun segera berbalik berlalu meninggalkannya tanpa menoleh kearahnya. Biarlah air mataku menetes untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

In other side, Yunho Pov

Aku hanya mampu terdiam mendengarkan perkataan jae, memandangnya yang perlahan-lahan meninggalkan diriku disini seorang diri

'Kau tahu jae, aku pun juga mencintaimu. Sewaktu aku menembak junsu, aku hanya ingin tahu apa kau akan cemburu padaku atau tidak. Kau saat itu hanya terdiam kurasa kau tidak mempunyai perasaan padaku hingga akhirnya aku tahu kau memiliki seorang tunangan dan kalian terlihat mesra. Itu membuatku berfikir bahwa kau mencintai tunanganmu dan bukanlah aku. Kau tahu betapa terlukanya aku. Berbahagialah jae dengan changmin, aku mendoakanmu tulus. Kau harus berbahagia demi aku orang yang mencintaimu diam-diam' kataku dalam hati

The end

Maap iaa kalo ceritanya aneh, ancur

Newbie here, maaf kalo ada salah" kata atau typo"

smoga pada suka yaa :)

Thank you yaaa buat ngereview & ngefav ffku better hehehe *kecup" satu

Kalo ada saran atau kritik silahkan PM sayaa, tapi menggunakan bahasa yg sopan ne :)


End file.
